


Tender Loving Care

by as_with_a_sunbeam



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 1785, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, New York City, Romantic Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_with_a_sunbeam/pseuds/as_with_a_sunbeam
Summary: Even the best caregivers need a little TLC sometimes. When Eliza comes down with the flu, Hamilton is there to see her well again.





	Tender Loving Care

The bedroom was dim and quiet when Eliza woke. A fire crackled in the grate, bathing the room in warmth and a soft, reddish-golden glow. Her head was pillowed on Hamilton’s lap, and his fingers petted her hair in a comforting, rhythmic motion. His hand was blessedly cool when he soothed it over her forehead. It would have been quite a pleasant way to wake up, she considered, if only she hadn’t felt so horrifically sick.

“It’s still snowing,” Hamilton whispered softly.

“Mm,” she hummed. The bed curtains were pulled back on one side so Hamilton could look out the dark window. The lamps outside illuminated fat snowflakes drifting through the air and collecting on the window sill in a white, fluffy pile.

She pushed herself up on her elbow weakly. Hamilton’s hand moved gently down her back to rub little circles over her shoulder blade. His lips ghosted over her temple.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

She grunted in response as a wave of nausea rolled through her from the change in position. Pulling in a deep breath through her nose, she tried to fight down the queasiness, but very quickly she realized it was a losing battle. She fought with the tangle of blankets to hurry towards the chamber pot on the other side of the room.

“Right here, honey,” her husband whispered, easily halting her efforts and reaching for a basin. “It’s all right.”

She didn’t know how she possibly had anything left in her stomach at this point as she contorted herself over the basin and retched. After producing  little but watery bile, she spent several long minutes dry heaving. The dull headache that had plagued her for the past two days turned to a searing pain driving straight through her skull.

Terrible chills were racking her body as she spit weakly and lowered herself back down. A wet sneeze ripped its way out of her, jarring her head even more. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt hot tears leaking down the side of her face onto the pillow.

“My poor darling,” Hamilton soothed. He placed the basin back on the nightstand, and he eased down beside, his face close to hers on the same pillow.

“I feel awful,” she rasped.

The combination of tears and her sore throat had rendered her nearly inaudible, but he planted a kiss on her burning forehead and simply whispered, “I know.”

She gathered the blankets closer and tried to calm down. Crying wasn’t going to make her feel any better, she lectured herself. Hamilton had summoned their family doctor straight away when he’d caught her from a near faint at the breakfast table two days ago, and Doctor Charlton had quickly diagnosed her with the same mild influenza that was afflicting half the city. He’d left her with a syrup, orders to rest, and an assurance that she’d feel much better in a day or two. Mrs. King had come down with the same illness on a Friday, and still managed to attend Sunday services, Charlton reported as he packed up his black bag. She was being silly, she told herself, to get so overwrought about a stuffed up nose, a slight fever, and a little nausea.

She was just so tired and sick.

She swallowed down a sob.

 “It’s all right, my love,” Hamilton cooed. “I’m right here. You’ll be all right.”

Her eyes blinked open again to look at him. Heavy, dark circles underscored his eyes, but his expression was soft and gentle. Guilt gnawed at her, knowing she was the reason her poor husband looked so exhausted. He was already so stressed with his growing law practice, she hated to add to his cares.

A choked sob came out as she apologized in a strangled voice, “I’m sorry.”

His thumb traced gently over her cheek. “Why are you sorry?”

“I’m keeping you up,” she rasped.

A smile tugged at his lips and he shook his head. “How many times have you sat up with me when I was unwell? Or with Pip or Angelica?”

But that was different, she wanted to argue. She delighted in caring for her family: ensuring that their home was clean; that they had good, hearty meals to eat; that they dressed warmly enough in the cold weather; and, of course, seeing to them when they were ill. That was her job, and she adored doing it.

All she managed to articulate of this was, “ _I’m_ not supposed to get sick.”

Hamilton let out a breathy laugh.

She felt her own lips twitch into a smile despite herself. “Don’t laugh at me.”

His smile broadened. “I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not,” she sniffled.

He winked and adjusted closer. “You take such good care of everyone around you, my angel. Now it’s my turn to look after you. I’m very happy to do it.”  

A lump formed in her throat, but she swallowed it down. “Thank you,” she whispered.

He tapped her nose fondly in reply, which made her laugh, and then cough. “Easy, honey. I’m sorry. No more laughing until you’re well,” he said as he rubbed her back.

Once her cough had settled, she snuggled against him and let him wrap her in an embrace. After a few quiet moments, he asked, “Do you think you could manage another dose of the syrup?”

Her stomach turned at the thought of the thick, foul-tasting liquid. She shook her head against him once, firmly.

“Could you at least try some water?”

She shook her head again. “Not yet.”

He sighed and hugged her closer. “You’re starting to worry me.”

“I’m all right,” she croaked. She felt miserable, to be sure, and something of a soggy, pathetic mess, but she didn’t think she was in any real danger.

He tipped his head down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “Try to sleep,” he instructed.

She snuggled closer to him and drifted off.  

~*~

When she woke again, her nose was less stopped up and her stomach felt blessedly still, but she was sweating profusely and the sheets and pillowcase felt damp. Hamilton had fallen asleep beside her, his arms still holding her tight. She pushed weakly against the mattress and rolled on top of him. He grunted as she rolled over him.

“What are you doing?” he asked sleepily.

“My side’s all sweaty,” she muttered. Her arm hooked around his neck so she could roll him over with her.

“So you’re leaving me the sweaty side?”

“Mm hm.”

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. “I think your fever broke.”

“That’s good,” she sighed. She pillowed her head on his chest and hugged him to her.

His palm traced down her spine. “Are you feeling better?”

She nodded against him.

“Do you want anything?”

“No.”

“You want to go back to sleep?”

“Mm,” she hummed.

“All right, back to sleep,” he whispered, his voice low and tender.

“Love you,” she muttered.

His hand stroked over her hair. “I love you, too, my darling. More than I think you could ever know.”

She wanted to respond, to tell him that she knew how he loved her, because she loved him every bit as much. But her eyelids felt so heavy and talking seemed like an awful lot of effort. She’d tell him after she’d rested for a few moments, she promised herself.

She was snoring less than a minute later.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick sweet fic where I pick on Eliza for a change :) As a quick history note (because you know I need one): David Hosack noted that Hamilton made a special point of being the one to care for his family when they were sick. Ham was very interested in medicine, and he would sometimes recommend treatments for Eliza and the kids. 
> 
> This was a long overdue fill for a request from littlebetsey over on Tumblr that seemed appropriate for this time of year. We're having a ridiculous cold snap here, and it seems like everyone I know is getting sick. Hope you all stay warm and well! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and, as always, feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
